Travesia de Yachiru
by xDaveMustainex
Summary: este fan fiction empezo como un juego, pero debido a la popularidad que alcanzo en fotologs, decidi seguirlo... es bastante corto, pero tiene sentimiento...
1. Yachiru Kills Poser

Kusajishi Yachiru, va caminando mientras escucha metallica n.n por mientras un poser reggaetonero la ve

Yachiru: nyaaaaaaa SEARCHIIING SEEK AND DESTROY(8) hace headbanger  
Reggaetonero: shiaaa caxa la wa rosaaa asii loko puleento mano asi igual weca la wa.  
Yachiru: poniendo un disco de kreator en su walkman n.n aaaa regueweco-chan? poseeer muere n.n se rie con una sonrisa malefica  
Reggaetonero: qui pa' loca? soy terrible polla chuchetumari saca una cuchilla  
Yachiru: escuchando pleasure to kill de kreator PLEASUUURE TO KILL!!!(8) n.n aaaaaw que linda tu cosa esa, pero la mia es mas grande utiliza shunpo, y le corta la cabeza al reggaetonero

nuestra bolita rosa metalera thrasher super truly maluly, cambia su disco de kreator, por uno de cannibal corpse, y ve pasar a otro reggaetonero

continuara...

Poximo Capitulo: "FUCKED WITH A KNIFE"

PD: este fan fic se entenderia mejor, si se escuchara esta hermosa cancion:  n.n si mi bolita rosa escucha musica shuper tierna :D


	2. Fucked With a Knife

el capitulo empieza con la escena de ayer, va un reggaetonero caminando, mientras yachiru cambia su discos de kreator por uno de cannibal corpse xD... el problema es que yachiru ve al reggaetonero...

yachiru: un reggaetonero-chan? desenvaina su zampakutoh, mientras escucha fucked with a knife de cannibal corpse  
reggaetonero: qui pa polla?, oee socia voh caxai que vola con el loco asi que lo dejaron leyenda, que ta tirao al lao de voh mientras dice eso, ve la zampakutoh llena de sangre de yachiru  
reggaetonero: chuchesumari tengo que apretar cuea!   
yachiru: ... porque rayos no pueden hablar bien, acaso no les enseñaron gramatica, lexicologia, y ortografia en el colegio? ME TIENEN HARTA! le atraviesa la zampakutoh en su orificio anal, y lo deja empalado... el reggaetonero se desangra... en ese momento yachiru cambia de musica y se pone a escuchar thrash metal de nuevo  
yachiru: REFUSE, RESIST!(8)  
de pronto aparece kira izuru, el teniente de la 3ra division  
kira: yachiru me han enviado aqui, porque en la soul society, me han comunicado que tu has estado matando humanos sin razon aparente, por favor no te resistas... no quiero tener que pelear contigo...  
yachiru: ¿quieres jugar conmigo kira? hace shunpo, y le hace un corte en el pecho  
kira: kuso! no me dejas mas opcion... WABISUKE!!!!!!! ataca a yachiru, yachiru bloquea. kira ataca varias veces mas... yachiru se ve cansada  
yachiru: kira-chan! que has hecho, porque me siento tan pesada O.O  
kira: la habilidad de mi zampakutoh, dobla el peso de todo lo que toca... la primera vez no se nota, pero despues de varios cortes el peso es notorio... kusajishi yachiru, teniente de la 11ava division, lo repetire una vez mas, vuelve a la sociedad de almas sin resistencia por favor...  
yachiru: nose si se te ha olvidado, pero yo soy de la 11ava division, en la 11... NUNCA NOS RETIRAMOS, NI RENDIMOS DE UNA PELEA!, y si se te ha olvidado... yo tambien tengo una zampakutoh, y aun no la he liberado...  
kira: nani!!!!  
yachiru: Electrocuta SHISHI NO RAI! (este no es el nombre verdadero de la zampakutoh de yachiru, pero como es fan fic todo se vale XDDDDDDDD)

Continuara... proximo episodio, en contra de toda la soul society!


	3. En Contra de Toda la Soul Society

en el capitulo anterior el teniente de la 3ra division kira izuru, intenta detener a nuestra Momoiro kyū-chan (o bolita rosa xD), pero nuestra Momoiro kyū-chan libera su zampakutoh... ¿en que terminará este combate?

Kira: MASAKA! desde cuando sabes liberar tu zampakutoh?!  
Yachiru: desde que me volvi teniente que lo puedo hacer, la diferencia entre ken-chan y yo es que yo si descubri como poder hablarle a mi zampakutoh... esta es mi Shishi no Rai, significa literalmente el rayo del leon, y es una zampakutoh electrica...  
Kira: ... intenta atacar a yachiru, pero yachiru emite desde su zampakutoh un aura muy intensa que lo repele  
Kira: Nandattebayo! porque no puedo atacarte?  
Yachiru: ... desde que me volvi teniente, siempre habian muchas personas que me molestaban, y en algunas ocasiones, esta aura me protegia, y generalmente aparecia cuando yo estaba enojada, pero luego aprendi a controlarla, y descubri las habilidades de Shishi no Rai... yachiru ataca, kira recibe un corte en el hombro, y luego queda paralizado  
Kira: Kuso... esto... me has paralizado...  
Yachiru: enserio??? perdon kira-chan no sabia que te ibas a afectar tanto... gomene u.u  
Kira se logra mover, logra hacerle un corto en la cara a yachiru, yachiru le atraviesa la espada en la ingle, kira va a responder, cuando aparecen Hisagi Shuei el teniente de la novena division, e isane kotetsu, la teniente de la 4ta division  
Isane: Hisagi trata de detener a yachiru, yo le hare tratamiento medico a kira, si algo te pasa vete con kira a la soul society, y yo me encargare de esto...  
Hisagi: Makarimashita.  
hisagi desenvaina su zampakutoh, y ataca a yachiru y le alcanza a cortar en la frente  
Yachiru: ya entiendo porque ken-chaan es tan feliz peleando... la sangre caliente corriendo encima de uno, es DIVERTIDA!  
yachiru le corta la ingle a hisagi, y le lanza un ataque electrico que hace que se desmaye  
Kira: Isane es suficiente, creo que me siento mejor, me llevare a hisagi! y creo que tu tambien deberias retirarte...  
Isane: ... detener a yachiru, fueron ordenes del comandante general yamamoto, no me quiero arriesgar a un castigo... supongo que debo pelear con ella, adios kira!  
Kira: no tienes porque hacer eso, bueno es tu desicion... nos vemos en la soul society...  
kira se va por el senkaimon con hisagi al hombro  
Isane: no entiendo porque haces esto yachiru, no tengo nada contra ti, pero debo detenerte...  
Yachiru: Isane-chan n.n te ves fuerte, creo que sera entretenido jugar contigo, preparate porque no ire facil contra ti...

(la pelea entre tenientes mujeres empieza!, podra isane detener a yachiru???)  
PROXIMO CAPITULO Choque de Mujeres Shinigami! ISANE VS YACHIRU!


	4. Choque Shinigami, Isane vs Yachiru

Yachiru: muy bien empezemos, no me hagas aburrirme n.n  
Isane: Bakudoh N° 45 prision del loto de flor!  
yachiru esquiva el kidoh con un shunpo impresionante  
Yachiru: en la 11 estamos acostumbrados al cuerpo a cuerpo, un kidoh no nos afecta en nada...  
Isane: ¿segura?  
Yachiru: ¿que es esto? una enrredadera?????!!!!  
Isane: asi es este kidoh... es imposible de esquivar, aunque uses un shunpo muy rapido... ahora terminemos esto Hadoh n° 15 desmayo mental!  
el kidoh impacta en yachiru y queda inconsciente  
Isane: muy bien me la llevare a la soul society.  
de pronto isane sufre un corte transversal en el pecho  
Isane: ¿que diablos?  
Yachiru: ¿que fue lo que dije? en la 11 un simple kidoh no nos afecta... electrocuta Shishi no Rai...  
Isane: Itegumo...  
la liberacion de las 2 zampakutohs choca con fuerza  
Isane: Haddoh n° 31 Cañon de Fuego!  
Yachiru: no eres lo suficientemente rapida...  
Isane: nose si te has dado cuenta... tu velocidad a disminuido, mi zampakutoh es de tipo hielo y te he congelado los pies y todo el piso alrrededor nuestro... no podras esquivar mi ataque  
Yachiru: jajajajajaja que grave error  
Isane: ¿que?  
el kidoh golpea a yachiru, y todo el piso se derrite  
Isane: mierda...  
Yachiru: Shishi no Rai es una zampakutoh electrica... ya sabes lo que eso significa...  
yachiru salta, y lanza una descarga al suelo, isane electrocutada cae inconsciente  
¿?: yachiru ya has causado mucha destruccion, ahora sera mi turno para detenerte...  
Yachiru: Lobito-chan???

¿quien sera ese lobito-chan que viene a desafiar a nuestra bolita rosa? ¿acaso dejaran a la pobre yachiru matar reggaetoneros de una buena vez? esta y muchas respuestas, en el proximo capitulo el Leon se come al Lobo


	5. el Leon se come al Lobo

yachiru ha derrotado a varios tenientes, y ahora se aparece un "¿Lobito-chan?" quien sera ese tal "Lobito-chan"

Lobito-chan: mas respeto kusajishi yachiru, teniente de la 11ava division... soy un capitan y deberias respetarme como tal, mi nombre no es lobito-chan, sino Komamura... y tu estas perturbando la paz que un antiguo amigo mio siempre quizo defender, yachiru deten tu agresividad... TENGEN!  
Yachiru recibe un golpe de lleno... su nariz sangra...  
Yachiru: lobito-chan, eres bastante fuerte... creo que ya veo cual es el nivel de un capitan...  
Komamura: creo que ya lo entendiste, no tienes posibilidades contra mi... el nivel de un teniente esta a años luz del nivel de un capitan... acepta tu derrota... sino muere Kusajishi Yachiru...  
Yachiru: YO SOY DE LA JODIDA 11, Y NUNCA... NUNCA ME RENDIRÉ!!!!!!  
yachiru con lagrimas en los ojos ataca desesperadamente al capitan Komamura, pero solo resulta lastimada varias veces por el shikai de komamura...  
Yachiru (en sus pensamientos): rayos, quien penso que una salida de compras en la cual de camino solo queria divertirme un rato, halla causado tanto alboroto... ken-chan... no defraudare a ken-chan! ¡LE TRAERE EL DISCO DE MEGADETH A KEN-CHAN AUNQUE SEA LO ULTIMO QUE HAGA!  
Yachiru arremete otra vez, y logra cortar el puño de komamura...  
Komamura (en sus pensamientos): que demonios... que pasa con esta niña... su reiatsu esta aumentando de forma descomunal... parece que tantos años al lado de kenpachi la han fortalecido enormemente...  
Yachiru sigue peleando, pero komamura la manda a volar de nuevo  
Yachiru: rayos... porque demonios no puedo ganar, solo le he hecho un pequeño rasguño...  
Komamura: es simple te lo dije... el nivel de un teniente es inferior al de un capitan... no tienes posibilidades contra mi... deja ese orgullo de la 11, y rinde...  
¿?: Bankai... SenbonSakura Kageyoshi...

¿que rayos? en medio del climax del combate entre yachiru, y el capitan komamura, aparece la voz de un personaje conocido... ¿de verdad sera Byakuya? ¿que rol viene a cumplir a la batalla? todas estas respuestas en el Ultimo Capitulo de la travesia de yachiru: "Rust in Peace"


	6. Rust in Peace

en el capitulo anterior, yachiru se enfrenta a komamura, y debido a la enorme diferencia de poder... es virtualmente derrotada, pero cuando komamura va a asestar el golpe final, se escucha una voz familiar, realizando un bankai... acaso ¿sera alguien que ayudara a yachiru, o tambien vendra a luchar?

miles de hojas de cerezo se dirigen hacia komamura... komamura intenta esquivar el ataque, pero es demasiado tarde... el bankai de byakuya le pega de lleno...

Komamura: rayos... Capitan Kuchiki, que demonios se cree que esta haciendo?!  
Byakuya: es inaceptable su conducta... usar la fuerza, para detener a una simple teniente, es algo que debe ser castigado... su conducta es reprochable... esto es mucho mas facil de solucionar...

Byakuya saca de su bolsillo, un dulce gigante, y lo pone en la boca de yachiru

Yachiru: n.n ARIGATO Kuchi Kuchi-chan n.n  
Byakuya: tengo entendido que el capitan de tu division te encomendo una tarea... ve y cumplela inmediatamente y luego vuelve a la soul society... no me importan las libertades que te hallas tomado en el camino.  
Yachiru: okaa Kuchi Kuchi-chan

yachiru se va a velocidad mach 7 a la tienda de discos y se pone su gigai

Yachiru: me da el disco Rust in Peace de la banda Megadeth?  
vendedor: lo siento no atendemos niños...  
Yachiru: enserio? no me jodas... ken-chan necesita ese disco, y se lo llevare a como de lugar...

yachiru mira con cara de odio

vendedor (llorando xD): GOMENASAI, GOMENASAI TT, toma te regalo toda la discografia o.o  
Yachiru: Arigato, vendedortonto-chan n.n

yachiru se va a la soul society, y se encuentra con ken-chan

Yachiru: ken-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!  
Kenpachi: que pasa yachiru?, me trajiste mi disco?  
Yachiru: siiii mira n.n  
Kenpachi: OMG pero si es toda la discografia de megadeth mauajjajajaa, excelente, ahora si que me divertire mucho mas en los combates...

yachiru se sube en la espalda de ken-chan

Yachiru: Ken-chaaan n.n vamos a por mas aventuras?  
Kenpachi: ni que lo digas... dijeron que ichigo y sus amigos estaban en problemas, asi que creo que ire a ayudar  
Yachiru: Icchy? Kawaiiiiii! n.n vamos Kenn-chaaan

van ultra rapido, y se pierden en el horizonte

FIN


End file.
